


Moody

by Adders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Choking, Dom Derek Hale/Sub Stiles Stilinski, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sassy Stiles, Slight Non-Consensual Spanking, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles/Derek - Freeform, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top!Derek, sterek, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Stiles starts acting up and Derek needs to put him in his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is seventeen in this which is the legal age of consent so he's still in high school. Also this is my first smut so be nice.
> 
> -Addy

Derek glared at the text on his phone. He was sat on a train on his way back from Los Angeles to the station near Beacon Hills. There was about an hour left on the ride, plenty of time to think about punishment. He'd been re-reading the texts over and over again fuming at the attitude Stiles had given.

You: r u going to stop acting like a brat now?  
 **Red** : No  
You: even tho i didnt do anything?  
 **Red** : Yes  
You: ur really pissing me off now  
 **Red** : K whatever

Stiles had been acting up since he woke up. He had rolled his eyes when Scott had asked him a simple question. No one could figure out why he was so pissy. Jackson of course made the, "that time of the month joke" and Stiles nearly sent him flying across the room. Derek thought it might have been the session with Deaton on the Nemeton from yesterday. When Derek had pulled him aside and told him to calm down he got a, "fuck off" before Stiles walked out of the room. Only Lydia and Allison had heard it and they had absolutely horrified looks on their faces knowing that Stiles never did that at least not to Derek. He hadn't been able to punish him then not only because the rest of the pack was there but because he to go to Los Angeles to talk with another alpha.

It was nearing 10 pm when he reached his stop and another 20 minutes to drive up into the woods where the house was (in the story Laura is still alive, she and Cora are in a pack in New York but Derek is still the alpha) Derek parked the car before unlocking the front door. The rest of the pack had gone long ago only Stiles remained having moved in about a month ago. He walked in to the room they used to have puppy-piles and watch movies. Stiles was on the ground by one of the tables, open textbooks all around him and he lay on his stomach with a pencil in his mouth. He didn't even look up when Derek entered.

In less than a second Derek had crossed the large room and stood over him. He grabbed Stiles, yanking the back of his pants down and hoisting him over his lap when he sat on the couch. He grabbed one of the textbooks and brought it down hard on Stiles' bare ass earning a loud squeak from the younger boy. He started pulling away from Derek, wriggling, trying to escape the grip. Derek brought the book down three more times each harder than last. "Let go!" he squealed when another slap made contact with skin. "You're going to count for me now, that was five. You really thought you weren't gonna be in trouble acting like a little brat?" Derek said. When he brought his hand down again, Stiles struggled a moment longer before realizing it was futile, there was no getting out of the death grip Derek had on him.

He knew he could use their safe word at anytime and that Derek would ALWAYS stop if he tapped out. He had only used it once or twice before and Derek immediately stopped whatever he was doing and they would talk about what was wrong so they could avoid it happening again. "Six, sir" he said through gritted teeth. A few more later, Stiles started crying. When it got to twenty-five Stiles was gasping through tears. Derek stood up lifting Stiles and suddenly they were in their room. When he let go, Stiles dropped to his knees on the carpet. Derek strood over to the desk and took out a pair of handcuffs before yanking the boy's shirt off, pulling his arms behind his back, and cuffing them together.

He moved to stand in front of the boy and unbuckled his pants. Stiles looked somewhat scared but excited at the same time. Derek pulled himself out before yanking his mouth open and sliding down Stiles' throat in one smooth motion all the way to the base. Stiles didn't have a gag reflex unless a certain pressure point on the side of his throat was pressed on. Derek had found out by accident one time shocking both of them and since then Derek had used it to his advantage on a few occasions. He decided this was one of those occasions and he pressed down hard. He felt Stiles convulse around him and he pulled out almost fully before thrusting back in roughly. He did this again and was soon full on face-fucking him.

Stiles' eyes teared up as he gagged around the object currently occupying his throat. Werewolves were kind of "blessed" or maybe it was Stiles who was blessed as he was the one who got to enjoy it. He tried to pull away in an attempt to breathe but Derek yanked him back by his hair (he had opted against shaving it again after realizing how much he enjoyed it being tugged on during sex). Stiles couldn't deny that he absolutely loved it when Derek pulled his hair or choked him or fucked him into the matress. The times where Derek could get him screaming were the best. He had often intentionally pissed off Derek in order to get spankings, he was just in a bad mood earlier. He was a prime example of masochism and luckily for him Derek just so happened to secretly be quite the sadist.

Right now Derek was admiring Stiles lips stretched around his cock as he fucked his mouth. He could see the outline of abs tighten each time the boy gagged. He pulled Stiles' head back to let him breathe for a second before sliding back in. He snapped his hips forward, one hand in Stiles' hair and the other hooked under his jaw not only pressing on the pressure point but it forced his mouth to open wider. He knew he was gonna have to deal with some complaints later about a sore jaw and most definitely a sore throat but he was intent on making sure those weren't the only things that were sore. He wanted to make it difficult for the younger to walk around school the next morning.

With that thought, he pulled Stiles off before bending the boy over the desk a few feet away, pushing his face against the hard wood. They had figured out awhile ago that Stiles' magic would heal any actual damage within a couple minutes after sex. Of course Stiles would still feel it but any tears would close. Because of this, Derek had no problem pushing all the way into Stiles up to the hilt in one fast motion. The boy underneath him let out a shriek and Derek immediately started moving, giving him no time to adjust.

Stiles wailed with a hoarse voice as Derek pounded into him before Stiles froze, body going rigid and tightening around Derek with a shout. Anger flared up in Derek as he yanked Stiles' head back, "did I say you could come?" he hissed in his ear as he stopped and Stiles' eyes widened. Derek knew quite well Stiles had very little control of himself when things got really rough. His boy was just too kinky. Panting, he made choked sounds that Derek assumed was him trying to apologize. He cut him off as he snapped his hips forward. Stiles wasn't the only one who had trouble controlling himself.

Derek leaned forward, putting more weight on Stiles making him able to go deeper. He was thankful that the pack wasn't here because Stiles was actually screaming under him. Others would think there was something wrong but Derek knew full well that it was the good kind of screaming. Stiles had always been so responsive towards him and it was so easy to get him to the edge. Derek had one time incredibly been able to make him come thirteen times although he never thought it was possible. He hastened his pace and the desk underneath them started rocking.

Stiles began sobbing beneath him and Derek started to feel himself getting close. He slid his hand up and around Stiles' throat, tightening, one of the fastest ways to get Stiles to come. With his mouth open in a silent scream he started clenching around Derek, jerking forward, digging his hips into the wood of the desk and his wrists against his restraints. Derek's pace faltered and he slammed into him with several hard thrust before growling and biting down on Stiles' shoulder as he came inside of him.

He loosened his grip on Stiles' throat who gasped hard and rested his head against the wood. Derek licked at the blood coming from the bite mark knowing that it would heal in a couple minutes. The only one that didn't disappear was the one when they first became mates that marked Stiles as his. He leaned forward kissing his neck lightly and reached between them to un-cuff Stiles. He pulled out after a few more seconds of coming down from their high and lifted Stiles who promptly melted against him. He frowned slightly noticing how easy it was to pick him up and made a mental note to take him to his favourite fast food place at some point.

He laid him gently on the bed, tucking him under the sheets before climbing in as well. It was practically muscle memory at this point as they automatically curled up around each other with Stiles' back pressed up against Derek's chest, spooning. Derek nuzzled against him slightly, breathing in his scent, "baby, you okay?" Stiles didn't answer, Derek got slightly concerned before smiling when he noticed that Stiles was in fact completely asleep, soft snores escaping him. He pulled him closer to him, wrapping his arms around his mate before drifting off to sleep as well.

Hours later, Stiles' alarm to get up for school went off. He started to sit up in bed but immediately regretted this choice. He slapped Derek on the chest who opened one eye slightly. "What?" he grumbled and Stiles glared at him for a moment, completely silent before saying the words Derek had strived for.

"Dude... my ass hurts."


End file.
